Naroki: A Totally Diffrent Story
by KitsuneGurl909
Summary: What if Naruto was not a boy but a girl? What if her name was not Naruto Uzumaki but Naroki Namikaze? What if the Forth wasn't dead but instead was trapped inside of his own child in a seal he created? What will happen if she falls for Itachi her gard?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yeah right! Me?! Own Naruto?! You're **CRAZY**!!

**A/N:** Plz be nice!! This is my first story and Idon't know if its good!! Also I am not so good at fighting siences, so if someone could help me with that i would be very greatful. I am not so sure if I know how to make any cute or romantic siences eather but I will try my best!! XD Well here is the summery of this story and the prologue. Hope you like! Ja!

**Summery:**

What if Naruto was not a boy but a girl? What if her name was not Naruto Uzumaki but Naroki Namikaze? What if the Forth wasn't dead but instead was trapped inside of his own child in a seal he had created? Also that Naroki found out about the Kyuubi and her father at the age of six and got trained under the Yondaime, Kyuubi, AND Itachi.Wat will happen if she suddenly starts to feel attracted to Itachi and ends up falling head-over-heals for him? Wait. Itachi DIDN'T kill his clan?? Then WHO did and WHY did they leave Sasuke alive? What does this have to do with Orochimaru or Madara? There's only one way to find out and that's by reading this story! XP

**Prologue:**

**October 10th; the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. The day a seal went completely wrong and the day Naroki Namikaze was born:**

Everywhere you saw there was distruction. People dead all over and/or dieing from bloodlost. Blood and bodies everywhere you looked. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, was under the attack of the most powerful Biju. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Ninja after ninja were going down one after another. Blood and body parts spraying all over the forest of the village as the huge kitsune took its jaws and paws to smash or rip ninja to threads.

Watching this disaster by the saftey of a tower was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. He was currently trying to figure out a way to beat the giant beast without having to seal it, but a demon or creature of its power and wisdom could not be killed so easily and especialy not by a human. The only option was to seal the kitsune into something... but what?

"Hokage-sama!..." came a distressed voice of his only student Hatake Kakashi. Minato narrowed his eyes, Kakashi rarely called him by his title unless it was extremely important. "What is it Kakashi-kun?" reaplied Minato in a serious tone.

"The stress of the attack has put Kushina-san in early labor! She is currently in the hospital giving birth to your child Hokage-sama!" at that Minato got a shocked look on his face. '_What? Kushina-chan in labor today?! Oh kami! Kushina!!'_

After those thoughts Minato was gone in a yellow flash and in the hospital next to his wife. "Kushina-chan are you ok?" Minato took Kushina's hand in his and started to carress it.

"Yes I am fine Minato-o-kun..." was her reaply before she started to scream in pain. Suddenly the medic-nins came in and asked him to leave.

"What? But I-" Minato was interupted by a nurse, "Gomenasai Hokage-sama but you must leave this room right away! You may come back in after she is done giving birth. Gomen..." Kushina then started to yell again in pain.

"Hai, I understand." he said in a low voice and left the room thinking only one thing. '_Stay safe Kushina-chan...'_

Unfortunatetly for Minato, Kushina died from loosing too much blood after giving birth to a small girl she named Naroki. Her last words were, "My dear daughter..(cough).. I wish I could see you grow up...(cough)...and be strong, but now i see that...(cough)...I can not be by your...(cough)...side...stay safe...and be as happy as you can be, for I...(cough-chough)...I love you...and I hope that...(cough)...your father protects you and...(cough)...will be there the way can't be...goodbye...(cough)...my dear angel...and remember thi-is...(cough-cough)...I will alway be with you to he-elp...(cough-cough-cough)...you when you need it...I...love...you...and...yo-ur...fa-ather-r..." with those words Kushina Uzumaki closed her eyes and went into a blissful sleep.

"Minato-kun...you don't have to do this! I could do it! You are far too young to die and not only that you have a daughter that needs a father! Please let me do this! I have already lived long enough! And-" the Sandaine was interupted by Minato. "No. It is my duty to protect this village and I will not let another take my place. It is my choice to do this and I will follow through with it!"

'_Well I tried...' _thought a disapointed Hokage.

"But in your own daughter gaki? You sure you know what you are doing? I mean this village won't follow your last wish... and looking that your kid's a girl...there WILL be some big problems. If your daughter is hated then people will try to rape her! Think about what you're doing Minato. If you let Sarutobi-sensei do it, she will be safer because YOU are HER father!" Minato was starting to regret what he was about to do after Jiraiya's words.

"Sorry sensei...but I have to do this myself. No matter how painful it is to me or my daughter. And again... I WON'T let someone else take my place! Yes I will regret it but it's to keep this village safe." Minato then looked to the Third with a pleading face, "Sarutobi, if people start hating my daughter...tell them "who's" daughter she is. And if THEN they still hate her... take her to Suna. There she'll be safe. Just don't tell her about me or her mother. Unless it comes down to telling the village... Also please protect her."

"Don't worry Minato-kun, I will." reaplied Sarutobi.

With that Minato left the room in a yellow flash with his daughter in hand. When he finally got to where the Kyuubi was he summoned(spl?) the toad boss. "**Hey gaki! Why did you summon me for?"** All Minato did was point to the Kyuubi as a respons. **"Holy ST!! What the HELL is the Kyuubi doing here?!" ** "That's what I would like to know..."

"Gambunta, please get me closer to Kyuubi." the boss toad did as he was told. As he was getting closer he had to doge(?) its tails that came at them from every direction.

When they finallly got close enough Minato started to go through handseals faster than the eye could see. The Kyuubi not sure of what Minato was doing jumped aiming on taking both of them out but before it got too close a bright flash apeared out of no where blinding anyone who stared at it.

And as fast as it appeared it was gone. With it the Kyuubi, Gambunta, and the Yondaime as well.

The Kyuubi feeling his soul being ripped out of his body franticly tried to fight it but then he saw WHO was pulling at his oul. The Shinigami, or Death God was forcefully pulling out his soul and puting it into an infant in the blonde's arms.

Kyuubi and Minato stared at each others eyes. Minato then decided to ask the beast something that surprised even him. "Kyuubi-sama, my opologies for what I am doing as I see you had no control over your actions. Please protect my daughter and care for her as one of your own. Since I see now that she will be alone all or most of her life and I wont be there to help."

Kyuubi just stared in shock at this human who was being respectful to him after all he had done. _**"Who is this human and who is his..."**_ Kyuubi then looked at the infant in his arms.

**"Hm...I see...and to seal me you will sacrifice your soul to the shinigami. Well Shinigami-sama, how about if we make a deal?"**

_**"A deal? What kind of deal Kyuubi?"**_

**"How about you seal him in the girl with me and when the girl dies you can have the souls of Minato and I as a payment? This way the human can take care of his kit and help her out in life. And I will heal, protect and give her my powers so she can become my heir."**

Minato was speechless at to what Kyuubi just said. The Kyuubi no Kitsune offered his soul to the Shinigami and the thrown to his daughter just to let him stay alive and see Naroki grow...

_**"Hm...am I hearing correctly? YOU are OFFERING your own SOUL and THROWN? I think you have gone insane Kyuubi! But if that is what you wish... I shall do it. But just remember that your souls I won't have until the girl takes your thrown which will be when she at least a hundred years old."**_

And with that the Shinigami got Minato's and the Kyuubi's souls and sealed it in the girl.

**Chapter.1**

**Six years later:**

Naroki was currently running for her life as two ninja were tring to catch her. '_I've gotta hide! Where should I go!? Where?!'_ thought the five year old in panic.

Naroki not noticing where she was going turned in a corner and ended up in a dead end. "Eep!" she yelped as one of the ninja grabbed her and threw her on the floor.

"Stupid demon! Now I will get my revenge!" the nin said as he pulled down her pants.

"W-what are you gona do to me?!" she screamed. The nin looked around in panic. "Shut up girl!" he yelled at her then punched her face into the ground.

The last thing Naroki saw before she blacked out was a figure drop from the roofs and stand in front of her. _'Is he/she here to save me?'_

DRIP

DRIP

DRIP

DRIP

'_What is that noice? It sounds like...like drops of water?...'_ Naroki slowly opened her eyes and found herself in what seemed to be a sewer. Shakingly standing up she heard a growling noise to her left. Curious as to what the noise was she followed it to a door. The door looked as if it was centuries old and the knob was rusty looking.

Carefully Naroki opened the door and with a squeek she went inside to find a huge cage at least five to ten stories high! '_Wow...'_ Taking a better look at the cage she saw a piece of paper that seemed that was holding the doors together. On it was the word seal.

After looking at the cage she saw that there was another door right next to it. But this one had the word 'FORTH' on it. Suddenly she heared a growl and looked in the cage only to find what seemed to be a man in his 20's. When she looked at him she blushed. The reason she blushed was that he was ONLY wearing shinobi pants (Ones like the ANBU wear...) and nothing else. Also that he was fit and strong with muscles and a six back. He had orange-red hair that reached up to his butt. He also had gold eyes.(Like Inuyasha's only smaller in size) But the thing she was staring at the most were the two fox ears on his head that were twitching in anger and anoyance.

The man then noticed her staring and smirked. **"Never knew I was THAT attractive... Since you keep blushing and all..."** "Eep!" Naroki yelped as her face turned a darker shade of red. **"Hahahahaha! Man you look cute like that!"** This only made Naroki's blush deepen. "Oi fox! Stop teasing her! I don't like that!" a voice yelled out from behind Naroki.

Naroki not expecting that someone was behind her yelled and quickly turned around quicker than the eye could see. "Who in the world are you two?!" Taking a look at the man behind her she saw he looked almost exactly like her. His blonde hair was spread in all directions while his blue eyes were staring at her in amusement. "And what the hell is so funny?"

**"Well Naroki, I am your husband-to-be."** declared the red-haired man. "WHAT?!" yelled the blonde female. The man in only pants started roling on the floor in laughter while the other just snickered. "Hehe, he's just joking Naroki-chan and who we are is a really long story. So if you would sit down and litsen WITHOUT interupting we will tell you."

"Um, ok..." Naroki was now really confused. '_How did they know my name? And where am I?'_

"Well I will start, but remember don't say anything until AFTER I finish ok?" Naroki just nodded and the blonde started to explain. "Well, um,how I knew your name is that, I am your father Naroki and we are currently in your mind..." Naroki just stared in shock but said nothing, "...and this here is the baka kitsune Kyuubi."

**"What?! I'm not an idiot!! You are! Stupid humans... you're lucky you are out of this damn cage...stupid Shinigami letting him rome free and trapping me."** Kyuubi pouted and crossed him arms in a child-like manner.

Naroki giggled at his actions and smiled.

"Well as i was saying. As you know the Kyuubi attacked the village. But he didn't do it by himself. He was being controlled by this man named Uchiha Madara. On that day your mother died giving birth to you and I was under a lot of stress with the death of your mother and the attack on the village.Since it is imposible to kill a demon as powerful as Kyuubi, I was left with no choice but to seal him. But he was way too powerful to seal inside my body or in any other person other than a baby. A baby was the only option because since the chakra paths weren't fully diveloped, the extra chakra to your system wouldn't kill you. Instead your body would adapt to the large amount of chakra and make the chakra paths a lot larger." Minato paused to see if his daughter understood.

"Well when I was sealing the Kyuubi into you I asked if he could take care of you the way that I couldn't. Since the jutsu takes the life of the user because you have to summon the Shinigami. But the Kyuubi surprised the Shinigami and me when he said that if he sealed me in here with him that Kyuubi would give up his soul as well as mine to the Shinmigami as payment for doing this. As well as train you and give you his thrown as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But that is a long time from now. so don't worry about that now."

Minato looked at his daughter and declared, "Ok you can give your opinion now."

"Well I had a theory about the Kyuubi. I mean after being called 'Demon brat' and 'Demon spawn' for my entire life. My birthyday being on the same day as the attack and those weird marks I have on my belly. Yeah I think I can put two and two together. But I never expected my father to be in here to..."

Minato and Kyuubi looked at the girl in disbelief. '_You've got to be kidding me! How smart is she? I mean for a six year old she's a genius!' __**'Wow! She's smart. Hm good she needs to be for when i train her. At least my jailor isn't some idiot with a big stupid smile...'**_ Kyuubi then looked at Minato to see him smiling like an idiot. _**'Uh...well at least she isn't smiling like an idiot...'**_ he then stares at Naroki to see her smiling like an idiot as well. Kyuubi sweatdrop._** 'I stand corrected. I am surrounded by idiots.'**_

"Wait did Sarutobi tell you who I was already and Who your mother was as well?" asked Minato looking at her with a worried look.

"Yes he did. Though it didn't stop the villager's hate. Jiji said that I have to leave the village and go to another. He told me I just have to wait till September. He said that someone he trusted was going to go with me to Sanu-no Sina-nono...um. Oh yeah! Suna. Where ever that is." Naroki said happily.

_'Hm...I see. So it's THAT bad huh? Guess I did the right by telling Sarutobi about the plan. I wonder who will take her there anyway?'_ Minato was not happy with the village. Not at all.

All of a sudden Minato senced someone else in Naroki's mind. And by the looks of it he/she was shocked.

"Guess we have company Naroki...Kyuubi."

Slowly all of them turned around to see who it was that was in Naroki's mind scape.

Minato's and Kyuubi's eyes widden.

**A/N:** So, how was it? I don't think I did so good. I wrote this in two days so I don't really know. This is also my first story so I am not sure about it. Please review. If I get at least five reviews I will put the next chap up by two days. Though I wont do this all the time. Only when i am with my dad so if any time I don't update for two weeks. You know why. I don't have internet at my house so until I get I will only be able update when I am at my dad's.

As you know by now this is and ItaNaru fic! But if you would like to see any other pairings please tell me. I would put the pairings in my story. Though I don't do yaoi and I do not want a harem in this story! I will aslo accept any ideas too. Ja ne! XP


	2. Itachi, Suna, and Sabaku no Garaa

**Disclaimer:** Hm...if I owned Naruto I don't think I would be writing about this now would I? I mean c'mon!

**A/N:** In this chap I am puting a vote for pairings. But that is for after. If anyone has any other ideas you would like to add to this story just tell 'em to me! I will see what I can do to put it in. For example, I wana put some Sasuke and Sakura bashing but I need advice on that later on when they appear in the story. Well here is the second chap! Hope yall like! XD

'_Person thoughts'_

"Person talking"

**"Kyuubi talking"**

_**'Kyuubi thoughts'**_

_"Two or more people saying the same thing"_

_'Two or more people thinking the same thing'_

Naroki: A Totaly Diffrent Story

**Last time:**

All of a sudden Minato senced someone else in Naroki's mind. And by the looks of it he/she was shocked.

"Guess we have some company Naroki...Kyuubi."

Slowly all of them turned around to see who was in Naroki's mind scape.

Minato's and Kyuubi's eyes widdened.

**Now:**

_'An Uchiha?'_ thought both Minato and Kyuubi.

**"You must be a powerful Uchiha, kid. Say are you related to Uchiha Madara?"** Kyuubi asked the teen that was staring at them in shock.

"I do not know if I am." replied the unknown figure to the Kyuubi. '_How did I get here?...And WHERE is here?' _

"Well if you are wondering where you are...you are currently in Naroki's mind. You must be powerful to do that."

Minato was suspisiously looking at the boy.

"My opologies, but I never intended to go into her mind...neither did I intend to interupt a conversation. By the way Minato-san, my name is Itachi Uchiha, if you must know." Itachi greeted himself with a bow. "Hey aren't you Fugaku's child?"

"Hai I am Minato-san. And the one who will take dear Naroki to Suna next month. But as I see I am interupting something, I must go." But before Itachi could leave Naroki stood up from her sitting position and said. "I will go to, Ita-kun!" Naroki then happily ran to Itachi and took jold of his hand.

"Naroki-chan you know him?" asked Minato unsure about the sitiuation. "Yup! Ita-kun is my body gard! Sarutobi-jiji said I need protection from attackers so he got Ita-kun to do so! You see Itachi or as I call him Ita-kun is the one Sarutobi-jiji trusts most! So thats why he's my body gard!" Naroki was now grinning like a mad-man while holding Itachi's hand.

Itachi in the mean time was just staring at the seeling trying to avoid eye contact with Minato.

"Hm...ok! Bye bye then!" Minato waved at his daughter meanwhile sending a glare to Itachi.

**"Hahaha! That kid likes your kit Minato!"** Kyuubi was laughing at the face Minato was making. "Yeah I know..."

Slowly opening her eyes she saw she was in her appartment. Naroki tiredly got up to find Itachi next to her opening his eyes as well. "Hi Ita-kun!" Naru the got up and tackled him to the ground. Landing with her on top. Naroki was in a giggling fit as she made fun of Itachi's red cheeks.

"Hehehehe, Ita-kun blushing! Ita-kun is blushing! Hehehe!"

Itachi was NOT liking this day at all.

**A Month Later:**

Two figures were currently walking out of the village gates. Those figures were Uchiha Itachi and Naroki Namikaze and they were walking to the sand village so that Naroki would be safe.

"Ita-kun!" Naroki was litterly jumping up and down in exitement. "Yes Naroki-chan?" Itachi in the last month has been chased by Naroki ALL over the village. Naroki liked to see 'Ita-kun blush' so to make him blush she would constanly hug him, hold his hand, or kiss him on the cheek. This always got the results of a tiny blush on Itachi's skin. ( Itachi's blush isn't like Hinata's. Just a small pink tint on his cheeks. He also only blushes because he isn't used to any girl-other than his mom- showing emotion towards him. Though the blushing won't happen in the next chap. He will stop blushing and will be the normal- well as normal as he can be- Itachi! Sorry for making Itachi OOC.) He let's just say, he didn't have a good month.

"Have you ever been to Suna?" Naroki asked happily while holding Itachi's hand. "Um, hai. I have been to Suna to do missions there or near by. Why?" Itachi looked over at the active blonde with a questioning look. "Well I wanted to know how it looked. Is it hott there?" she asked in interest.

"Yes it is hott Naro-chan and it's all mostly sand." replied Itachi. '_Naro-chan?! Where did that come from?!"_

Naroki looked at Itachi questioningly, "Naro-chan? Since when have you started calling me that Ita-kun?"

"Since um...since today."

'_Hehehe! I KNEW it!! He does like me! YATTA!' _Naroki then jumps on Itachi's back and gives him a big kiss on the cheek.

**"Hey kit, lick his face very slowly starting from his neck. Trust me. It will be funny, I promise you."**

"WHAT? NO don't do that Naroki!"

'Uh why? I may be six, but I ain't stupid! That will make him freeak ou- Oh! I see! hehehe! okie-dokie!'

"NO! No don't-"

**"Too late. Hehehehe."**

Naroki leaned to Itachi's face and licked it very slowly. Itachi tensed then blushed a deep red and started sweating.

"N-Naro-chan. W-why did you do-o that?"

"Oh because Kyuubi-nii said it would be funny. So I did it." was Naroki's answer as Itachi started to walk again.

**"Hahahahaha! Did you see his face?! Just a little older and I wonder what might happen between the two. hehehehe."**

"You perverted kitsune."

**"Hehehehe, and the way he tensed under the touch of her tongue! Hehehehe! I am going to enjoy these few years."**

'That was so funny Kyu-nii! Though... I don't get something... WHAT will happen in a few years?'

**"Well that- OW! Hey how did you get here so fast?! And how come I- OW!"**

"Shut up! And I got in here by using Harashin."

**"What?! The Shinigami let you use jutsus too?! Why is fate so cruel to me? First your allowed to run around where ever you want and now-UHMP! GRRR. Two can play it that game!"**

"Uh-oh. Bye bye!"

**"Hey no fair! Grrrr. Stupid human and his Harashin."**

'Uh...guys please stop fighting in my head. It hurts.'

"Sorry honney."

**In Suna:**

"Wow...Ita-kun. You were right! This place is ALL sand!" Naroki stared in awe at her surroundings. Itachi chuckles. "Hey Naroki-chan, why don't you go and explore the village? I have to meet with the kage. Here's some money just in case you get hungry or something."

"Uh, ok Ita-kun!" Naroki grabbed the money and ran exitingly in a random direction.

Naroki was walking along the village when she saw kids playing with a ball. '_Back home I couldn't play with any kids. I wonder if I can play with these kids."_

Slowly and nervously Naroki walked up to the kids and asked, "Can I play with you guys?" The kids just looked at her and smiled. "Sure!" Naroki's face lighten up, "Really?! Kids in my village couldn't play with me because of their parents."

The kids threw the ball at her and then she threw it back. She played with them for at least thirdy minutes until the ball got stuck in a tree. "Aww man!" "No fair it's stuck in the tree!" "Darn!"

Naroki was trying to figure out a way to get the ball down when she heard the kids screaming, running, and yelling. "MONSTER AAAAHHHH!!"

"Huh? Monster?" Slowly turning around she saw that this boy had the ball in his hand and was staring at every kid in confusion. "Why? Why? WHY?!" yelled the boy as sand shot out and grabbed Naroki and another girl.

**"Kit, wait I will use my chakra to make the sand come off!"**

She felt the Kyuubi's chakra travel through her body and go to her foot. She then saw the sand turn to glass and break. The other girl was fortunate. He let her go but she was left bruised. "I-I'm sorry. I-" the boy tried to opoligies but the girl just screamed and ran away.

Naroki looked at the boy with pitty. "Are you ok?" she asked trying to get close to him. Finally noticing that she is there he stares at her confused. '_She isn't afraid of me? Why?'_ The boy slowly backed away as Naroki tried to get closer. "Why?"

Naroki not knowing what he ment by that stoped moving closer to the boy and asked, "Why what?" The boy was shocked that this girl showed no fear towards him. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you? I don't see anything to be afraid of. I mean I think you look kinda cute with your eyes being like that. You look like a panda!" Naroki said with a very big grin.

'_Panda?'_

"My name is Namikaze Naroki, what's yours?" The boy looked unsure if he should answer or not. But after thinking it over he did. "My name is, Sabaku no Garaa." She looked at Garaa with intrest. '_Sabaku no Garaa, huh?'_

Naroki then looked at Garaa, "Hey is your father the Forth Kazegake?" Garaa was taken back by the question, but answered anyway. "Y-yes he is. My father is the Forth Kazegake."

"Wow...really? Well my father was the Forth Hokage of my village! Kool huh?" Naroki looked at Garaa with a soft smile while getting into a sitting position.

Naroki looked at Garaa unsure, "Hey Garaa can I ask you something?"

"Hai."

"Why did those people call you a monster?"

"Well if I tell you, you might stop talking to me. And you are the first person who hasn't ran away from me..." Garaa looked afraid now and was starting to back away a little bit. "I was just asking because in my home village I am the 'demon brat'. People chase me, beat me, and even try to rape me. If it weren't for Ita-kun, Sarutobi-jiji, Kyu-nii, and some one else my spirit would be broken or I would be dead...and is only because of some stupid person that I don't even know..."

'_This girl has been throught that? And I thought I had it rough...'_ Garaa the noticed that the girl Naroki was crying. Without even thinking Garaa took the sobbing girl in his arms in a small, but caring embrace. Naroki not knowing what else to do, hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. (Don't worry! Garaa WON'T be paired up with her. Their relationship is going to be a brother/sister relationship. Naroki will later be paired up with Itachi. Like I said, I DON'T want a harem in this story.)

Finally after a few ten minutes or so of crying Naroki stoped and looked at Garaa. "S-sorry Garaa-kun...I-I didn't mean to-o cry. It's just pa-ain ful to re-emember-r those things." She said not noticing the suffix _kun _she used for his name. Garaa not used to the attention blushed a little and asked, "But why are YOU hated? You seem normal to me..."

Naroki unsure if she should answer or not hesitated a little bit before answering. "Well, um, you see. Uhg, Garaa six years ago my village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the biju. No one knew why he attacked the village, but with no choice, they faught the demon. Unable to think of a good solution to beat the beast, the Yondaime Hokage, my father, had to seal it in a baby with its chakra system still forming. Sigh Unfortunately there was only one baby he was willing to sacrifies and take the burden of the demon upon it. His own child, me. I Namikaze Naroki, am the Kyuubi Jinjuriki (Did I spell it correctly?).

Garaa was speechless. To say he was shocked was an understatement he was flabergasted! He just sat there thinking one thing,

'_She's the same as me...she bears a demon inside her. She has been alone most of her life and only has a few people that care about her...'_

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked this one! I know Itachi may have been somewhat OOC but like I told you. It's only in this CHAP. The next time he blushes won't be until Naroki and him get together which will be in a while.

Next CHAP is the Uchiha Massacre!! Though...I may need some help with that one. I am trying to make Itachi look as if he did it when he didn't. So plz help me. I will try to think of something though.

Well here it is. The poll. This will stay up until Naroki returns to the village. So take this chance to vote for the pairing you want! And if you wish to see a pairing that is not here just say so and I will put it in the poll.

**SasukeXSakura**

**SaskuXHinata**

**HinataXKiba**

**SasukeXOC**

**ShinoXOC**

**KibaXIno**

**ChoujiXOC**

**ChoujiXIno**

**KibaXOC**

**A/N:** If you guys choose OCs. I am going to need some names for them. But other than that plz review!!

The more reviews the more CHAPS!! If I get double or more of how many reviews I have now I'll put up the next CHAP in TWO days!! XD Just like I did with this one! So review!!

REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!

Ja ne! -


	3. Uchiha Massacre

**Disclaimer: **Wtf?! YOU think I OWN Naruto?! In your dreams!!

**Kit: **Gomenasai!! I am so very sorry i havent updated!! I really hope you like this chapter. I am always negative on what I do so I don't think it's good. Well on with the CHAP! Ja ne! XD

**Naroki: A Totally Diffrent Story**

Three years have passed since Naroki came to Suna. Garaa in these few years has slowly become her best friend.

Naroki is now 4ft tall and has grown her hair up to her waist put up in two pig tails. During these three years she has gone through a few changes. For example, her hair is still the brightest yellow you will ever see but has red and black high-lights here and there. Her eyes havn't changed too much. They are still the same sphere blue eyes, the only diffrence is that her pupils are slits just like the Kyuubi's. Her wisker marks have gotten thicker and her theeth have turneed into small canines. As well as her nails, they are now small claws that are as sharp or sharper than a kunai. She now wears a tight black-sleeveless shirt with an orange vest over it. Naroki also has pants like the ANBU's with shinobi sandles.

She was currently walking with Garaa down the streets of Suna.

"Garaa-kun...have you seen Ita-kun any where? I haven't seen him in two days...and I'm worried..." Naroki asked Garaa who was walking next to her.

"Sorry Naroki-chan, but no. I haven't seen him lately." Garaa said and was sadden when Naroki's eyes looked to the ground upset. "Hey, don't worry. I am sure Itachi will come back. Maybe he went back to Konoha for something. You'll see he will come back."

"Oh I hope you're right Garaa. I really mis- I mean I'm really worried about him..." Naroki quickly tried to hide her mistake but Garaa caught it.

"Naroki, I know what you feel for him and what he feels for you." Garaa then noticed _his_ mistake and stayed quiet to see if she caught it.

'_And how he feels about me..? What does that mean...? Does he like me more than a friend?.. No...I don't think so at least... UGH!!' _ Naroki felt like her head was going to explode so she went up to a wall and started to hit her head over and over.

Garaa just sweatdroped and looked at her as if she were insane. "Um, Naroki...? Are you ok?"

Naroki then noticed people were looking at her. She started to blush and laugh while scratching the back of her neck nervously. "Uh...yeah I'm fine...Garaa. Hehehehehe."

**000**

It was now night time in Konoha as a lone figure leaped from roof to roof towards the Uchiha manor.

Once there the figure looked around and noticed something. It was too quiet, the lights were off, and it wasn't even 8 yet. '_What's going on here..? The Hokage said he thought something was wrong and that I better check it out... I thought he was crazy that anything could happen here but now...' _thought the lonely figure on the roof of one of the houses of the Uchiha manor.

He looked down to see the bodies of his uncle and aunt. "W-what happened here?" he asked to no one in particular. Suddenly he heard a chuckle behind him. Quickly turning his eyes snapped open in shock.

"_Shisui" _the figure said in a low whisper.

There was Shisui with a bloody katana. Shisui chuckled, "What's wrong Itachi? Why do you seem so shocked?"

Itachi couldn't believe whjat was going on in front of his eyes. Shisui his best friend was standing in front of him with a katana full of what seemed to be his own reletive's blood. "Why Shisui? Why would you do this?" Itachi almost yelled as he stared at his ex-best friend.

"Itachi, since you are my best friend I won't lie to you. I did this for power" Shisui looked directly in the other Uchiha's eyes,"and for Lord Orochimaru."

Itachi's eyes snapped open. "You're working with the traitor?! How could you do this to Konoha?!" Itachi yelled at Shisui as he got his own katana out and pointed it at Shisui.

Shisui looked at Itachi with amusement, "Itachi, what are you planing to do, eh? Kill me?"

Itachi smirked before saying, "Yes. I am." and then disapeared only to reapear behind Shisui with the katana aiming for his neck. Shisui ducked at the last second and swung his own katana to try to hit Itachi only to get it blocked with Itachi's own.

Shisui cursed at his luck. He was loosing terribely against Itachi and only managed to stay alive this long out of pure luck. "You can't keep this up forever." stated Itachi. '_Damn...he's right...I don't think I can hold up anymore against him. He is in a level that I still haven't reached. I am only jonin. Damn it!! I should have never litsened to Orochimaru! Screw this! I'll just die here and go to hell where I belong...sorry Itachi...' _

Itachi was swinging his katana aiming for Shisui's stomach thinking he would block. But as his sword got closer he noticed he wasn't going to block and he couldn't stop. '_NO!!' _thought Itachi as he stabbed his best friend through his stomach.

Shisui looked at Itachi with a sad face. "COUGH- I-I'm s-sor-ry-y Ita-achi-i for-r e-ever-r -COUGH- doing-g th-this-s. I-I wa-as stu-upi-id fo-or doi-ing th-is a-and b-b-betray-y-ing you-u...Ple-ease for-forgi-give me-e..." and with those words Shisui died in Itachi's arms.

"NOOOO!!" Itachi yelled as he took the katana out of his best friend's body and stabbed it trough the roof. '_Why...why...WHY?!' _Itachi yelled in his head over and over again not noticing the sting in his eyes.

Neather did he notice that it had started raining.

**000**

Finally after sobbing for a few minutes Itachi got up from his position and looked at himself in a puddle with emotionless eyes. Itachi's eyes widened.

'_These eyes...they're...they're the... Mangekyou Sharingan... What have I done?'_ Itachi couldn't stop the tears that threaten to fall. Closing his eyes Itachi started to sob quietly to himself.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

Itachi's eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in less than a second. '_That voice...MOTHER!'_

Quickly Itachi shusin (not sure if this is how you spell it. so please tell me if i made a mistake..) to his house.

When he got there all he could do was glare at the only person standing in the room.

"_Orochimaru_" whispered Itachi dangerously.

"My, my, my Itachi-kun, I never expected to see you here. Can I help you with anything?" asked Orochimaru as he licked his lips.

Itachi said nothing. All he could do was glare at the snake infront of him as the smell of death reached his nose.

Orochimaru smirked and chuckled evilly, "Kukukuku, my dear Itachi-kun, I believe it is good maners to greet your guests, is it not?"

Itachi only stared at him with no emotion on his face, "Yes it is. But i do not consider you a guest."

"Itachi-kun, what have I done to you for you to hate me so?" toyed Orochimaru.

"You murdered my family, you murdered my clan, you tricked my bestfriend so I could kill him and made me get the curse I never wished to get. Now Orochimaru, where is my otouto?" Itachi said calmly and smoothly to the smirking snake.

Orochimaru looked at Itachi with amusement, "Don't worry Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun is safe. He hasn't come home yet, but I think little Sasuke may not like wat he sees."

But before Itachi could ask Orochimaru disappeared and he was in the snake's place with a blody katana in his hands.

All of a sudden Sasuke came in through the doorway and stood there shocked at what he saw.(The rest happens the same as in the anime...yeah...too lazy to write the rest.)

**000**

Naroki was quietly sleeping in her bed in the apartment Itachi and her share. It had two rooms, one for her and one for Itachi. A living room and a kitchen. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

The house was quite and peaceful. No noise anywhere except for Naroki's soft breathing. The window of her room was open letting the cool air of the night in. Suddenly a figure stepped through the window and walked slowly without making a sound.

The figure looked at Naroki's sleeping form with sad black eyes. He carefully and softly caressed(spl?) Naroki's tan cheek with his fingers. Naroki stirred and slowly opened her eyes and tiredly looked at the person in front of her.

Her eyes snapped open as she jumped in the man's arms giving him a tight hug. The man not expecting her to wake up stood there shocked but embraced her back and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The figure looked down at Naroki with soft eyes, "Did you miss me?" Naroki just hugged him tighter and smiled, "How could I not miss you, Itachi-kun? You are one of the first people to acually see me as me and not as Kyuubi-nii..."

Itachi smiled back at her as he sat with her on the bed. Itachi then sighed and looked to the open window. Naroki looked at him with a worried expresion. "Itachi-kun are you ok?" Itachi turned and looked at her with emotionless eyes.

Naroki's eyes snapped open as Itachi grabbed her and pulled her to his chest faster than she could blink. Blushing furiously Naroki pulled back enough to see Itachi's face. "Itachi what are y-" but before Naroki could finish, Itachi slamed his lips on hers roughly. Naroki gasped as he brought her closer and deepened the kiss.

Finally he pulled back for air and looked at a blushin Naroki with a smirk. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "What am I doing? Well I am here to tell you that you are mine and that anything you hear about me tomorrow is all a big lie and a certain snake is behind all this mess." He then nipped her ear making Naroki bite her lip.

Itachi looked at the girl in his arms then leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly. All Naroki could do was hold on to him as he kissed her with so much passion.

Itachi pulled back and smirked again as he saw the blush on the younger girl's face. "Well I've got to go do a mission for the third. When you enter the chunin exams make sure they are in Konoha so you can speak with the Sandaime. He will explain everything to you. I'm sorry..." and with that he was gone leaving a confused and flustered Naroki.

"_What...what just happened?...What did he mean by I'm sorry?...Did he say I was his?'_ Naroki asked herself as she touched her lips where Itachi had just kissed her.

The thing Naroki didn't know was that the next day she would find out the answers to those questions...

**000**

**Kit:** OMG!! I am soooooooooo sorry!! I haven't updated for at least two months. thing is I have school and homework. I also have a project to do and i had half of this CHAP done in my computer at my dad's house. I only come over every two weeks. So plz forgive me!! This time I will try to put up a chap every two weeks at least. I know I may not be good at spelling. So please if you catch a mistake in my story just tell me. Thank you and ja! .


	4. Naroki's Choice

**Disclaimer:** Ok. Let's get this straight.... I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters!

**Kit:** Hope I didn't make you guys wait so long. Well on with the story! XD

**Naroki: A Totally Diffrent Story**

"No......I won't.....I..I won't believe it..... No...."

"It's the truth! You have to believe it! I just heard the news from my father!"

"No! This can't be true.....he....he wouldn't...."

"Look, I know that Itachi means a lot to you but he did do it......and they have proof of it too."

"Questioning his little brother isn't proof of anything! Nothing at all! Maybe he was set up...or...or...."

"He really did do it."

"No!"

"Naroki......... please just look at the evidence! Look at what's in front of you! Itachi DID do it. He killed his clan and his best friend for power!-"

"No, Garaa! Last night when he came to visit me he said-"

"Stop right there......did you just say he came to visit you yesterday? Tell me everything he did and said in detail." Garaa interupted Naroki.

Naroki unsure if she should or not hesitated but replied, "Um....he....came in my room and started to... caress my....my face. I guess he didn't want to wake me up because when I did he looked surprised. After I jumped up to hug him we both sat on the bed. Itachi was oddly quite so I asked what was wrong........then he...he....grabbed me and pulled me towards his chest and......um....." Naroki started to blush as she looked down at her lap.

"And what? Tell me Naroki!" comanded Garaa.

Naroki just looked away to hide her growing blush as she remembered the kiss or should I say kisses Itachi and her shared last night.

"And then he...he kissed me-e....." she finished looking away

"He....what?" Garaa just stared at Naroki like she grew two heads.

Ignoring his question she continued with her story, "When he um...finished kissing..me, Itachi told me that what ever I heard today was a lie and a snake or something was behind it.....He also told me to join the chunin exams, but it has to be in Konoha so i could talk to the Sandaime Hokage." As she finished her explination, she sat down on her couch and looked up to Garaa to see him thinking.

Garaa looked at Naroki and sighed, "Well thats.....interesting. Seeing as we are low chunin level already. But...what would the third know about Itachi that no one else would know?"

"Hmmm I'm not really sure... and do you know what he meant by 'snake'?" Naroki asked.

"Snake? Well no not really, I mean, what does a snake have to do with the massacre of the Uchiha?" Garaa now looked to be in deep thought as he started to pace around the room.

"Um....maybe its a person who uses snakes?" Naroki looked at Garaa as he paced around the room.

Garaa then walked to the couch and sat down beside Naroki, "Hmmm, maybe....but if it is another person then who would want to kill the Uchiha and why?" Naroki then sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath now. Wait for me by the tower.....I have something to tell u. Something i have decided, though you might not like it." and with that Naroki left the living room and entered her room.

Garaa sighed and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

**000**

_'Why does my life have to be this way?' _Naroki asked herself as she entered the tub full of hot water.

**"Who knows? Maybe you just have natural bad luck?"**

_'Haha....your so funny Kyu-nii. If i have had bad luck i wouldn't be here right now....'_

**"Your right, you would be dead."**

"Please stop talking about this subject before I decide to attack furball over there."

_"-sigh- Tousan, do you think that Itachi did it?'_

"Well honey, to tell you the truth, I think Itachi is inocent and someone else is behind the massacre of the Uchiha."

_'Someone else? Do you have any idea who?'_

"Yes i do have a theory of who it is and why they killed the Uchiha."

_'Really? Who?'_

"Hmmm, if i am correct than Itachi told you that a 'snake' was behind this and not him. Am I right?"

_'Yes you are...'_

"My guess is that one of the sanin is after this......"

_'One that uses snakes?'_

"Exactly."

_'But there is only one sanin that can summon snakes......oh my God.......it's.....'_

_"Orochimaru."_ both Naroki and Minato said at the same time.

**"That stupid peice of-"**

"Kyuuby, don't even finish that sentence."

**"What? Just cuz your little daughter is listening? Damn it, you know as much as I do that she's heard more than what i will say in a life time!"**

"I don't care stupid furball! Now shut up before I shut YOU up!"

_'Uh....guys...'_

**"Shut me up?! Oh so now the human thinks he is more powerful than a thousand years old demon?!"**

"I think so? No. I KNOW so teme!"

**"Gah! If i weren't imprisoned in this stupid damn cage I would kick your damn human little ass!"**

"Oh yeah? You think your stronger than me furball?!"

_'Tousan-'_

**"-smirks- As a matter of fact, I do."**

_'Kyu-'_

"Well then, bring it on Kyuubi-teme!!"

_'Tou-.....Kyu-....'_

**"Oh I intend to..."**

_'BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I GET IN THERE AND STOP YOU TWO MYSELF!!!! THIS CRAP IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!!'_

_"..."_

"What kind of language was that Naroki Namikaze?"

_'Uh....-gulp- language? What language? You mean English?'_

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

_'Oops. Sorry but I have to go meet Garaa by the tower. So...I can't talk now. Ja ne!' _Then Naroki ignored the two prisoners and got out of the tub to get ready to meet Garaa at the tower.

**000**

Naroki was calmly walking down the streets of Suna heading towards the tower.

As she walked by, people in every direction either smiled or waved at her.

Finally getting there she saw Garaa waiting for her by the tower casually leaning on the side of the building.

Calling out to Garaa, Naroki runs to him and laughs, "Hehe, sorry I took too long....my uh dad and Kyu-nii were fiting...again."

"Yeah, I understand. I am so lucky I don't have them in my head." Garaa replied as he turned to face her.

Laughing Naroki pats Garaa on the shoulder, "You're right. But atleast mine aren't trying to bed with me."

Blushing slightly Garaa grunts and glares at Naroki, "Shut up. Its not my fault she's like that..."

"No. No it isn't." Naroki agreed.

"Hey what was it you wanted to tell me?" Asked Garaa.

Now remembering why she came here for Naroki turned serious on the spot, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Garaa..."

"I Have decided to leave this village. Tonight."

**000**

**Kit: Hey I am sooooooo sorry about the late update but my computer lost internet connection for two months! Also I haven't been able to write too much thanks to school. I also have things to do at home which takes up even more time. I know this chapter is really short but I was too lazy to write anymore than that. Sorry about that to. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed! Ja**


	5. Departure

**Disclaimer: **Sorry but I do NOT own Naruto.

**Kit: **Well here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like! XD

**Naroki: A Totally Diffrent Story**

**Last time:**

_Now remembering why she came here for Naroki turned serious on the spot, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Garaa..."_

_"I Have decided to leave this village. Tonight."_

**Now:**

"You WHAT!" Garaa just stared at Naroki like she went insane.

"I have decided to leave Suna." came a simple reply from Naroki.

"Wait....you can't.......you can't leave Naroki...... I will not let my sister leave me." Garaa stated as he started to back away shaking his head side to side.

"No! Garaa I will NEVER leave you behind! That's why I want you to come! Plaese come with me! We still aren't ninja of the village. We are civillians.....we're allowed to leave." Naroki answered back quickly as she steped foward and hugged Garaa.

Hugging her back Garaa asked, "What about my family? I can't just leave them behind..."

"Your family? The only people in your family that acually care about you are your siblings. Your father only views you as a tool. A weapon he's lucky to have. A monster. The only reason he hasn't tried to kill you is because I'm here. If it weren't for me changing your view point of the world you might not be the Garaa I know right now. Please just come with me. Alone. Without any of your family. They belong here and are oviously(?) happy here. Don't take that away from them. But if we just go. No one will miss us here anyway. I mean the only friend i made here was you and your siblings." Naroki said as she stared at Garaa pleadingly.

"-sigh- Ok. I'll go with you Naroki. But are you sure we can't bring my brother and sister in this?" Garaa asked.

Naroki now thinking about it answered, "Well if you really want them to come along they can. I was just saying they should stay. But if they wish to come along with us then it's fine by me."

Nodding Garaa replied, "Ok then. I'll go tell them of the plan. But...what are we going to do outside of the village? And.....WHERE are we going to go?"

"I will tell you later Garaa. Meet me at the main gates at 12 am sharp."

"Hai."

And they both disappeared in a gust of sand.

**000**

**In Mindscape:**

"Why didn't you tell me anything Naroki?"

"Well because I thought you would just go in my head and find out yourself."

"That's disturbing your privacy. Why would I do that?" replied Minato to Naroki who was now being questioned by her father.

"A parent not geting into their kid's privacy? Well that's a first." Naroki exclamed.

"**Tell me about it. I already knew about your perfect little plan before anyone else did**." Said Kyuubi as he leaned on the cage's bars.

"You read my daughter's mind?"

**"Uh....no?"**

"You stupid fox! Now I'm going to get you!"

**"Right....like you can..."**

"Wana bet you filthy kitsune?"

**"Filthy? Oh no you must be mistaking me for yourself because kitsunes HATE to be durty. Never will you find something wrong with the coat of a kitsune. Not even after a hunt."**

"I swear....... if you two start to fight again I will make sure this place will be full of Gais. Hundreds and hundreds of Gais...." thretened Naroki.

Minato automaticly stoped and shivered. Kyuubi not knowing what Naroki meant asked, **"Gai? What's a Gai?"**

Wrong question.

"Well if you really want to know...." Naroki then made the Kyuubi's cage into a house that was locked with him tied in a chair forced to watch ten Gais dance with each other. Durty dance.

**"OH MY EYES!!! PLEASE OH PLEASE STOP THIS BEFORE I GO BLIND!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! NAROOOKKIIIII PLEASE MAKE IT STOOOP!!!"**

"Oh but you wanted to know...." now the Gais were acting seductive and stripping for Kyuubi.

**"OH KAMI!!!! PLEASE BEFORE IT GETS WORSE MAKE. IT. STOP!!! AHHHHH! NO......NO NOT THE PANTS! KAMI PLEASE SPARE ME!"**

In the mean time Naroki and Minato were laughing so hard they were rolling on the floor.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"_

**"AHHHHH!! NAROKI MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!!! ANYTHING!!!! PLEASE!!! JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!"**

"Anything?"

**"YES, ANYTHING!!!"**

"Okay then." Naroki then made everything go away but instead of a cage there was a collar and chain around Kyuubi's neck.

**"Oh kami. Never ever again. Please...."**

"As long as you do what I want and right now I want you to turn into a fluffy kawaii littlte kit so I can hug you."

**"What?! No way! The Kyuubi no Kitsune WILL NOT turn into a chibi!"**

"Well I thought you NEVER wanted to see the Gais again....oh well..."

**"Wait no! Wait! I'll turn into a chibi please just do not let me see that again!"**

Smirking Naroki said, "Ok. Well I wana see chibi you."

Grumbling Kyuubi turned into a chibi kitsune with nine fluffy tails swishing behind him. Oh did I mention he was the size of a teddy bear with huge cute eyes?

Immediately after seeing Kyuubi Naroki screamed "KAWAII!!!" and crushed the kitsune in a tight hug.

"Um....honey please stop hugging him. Before he is squished to death..."

"Huh? Oh! Hehehe, sorry Kyuubi-nii."

**"Ugh....it's....ok...."**

"Well Naroki it's almost midnight. You should go."

"Yeah...I should. Bye tousan! Bye Kyuubi!" She waved to both of the males and disappeared.

**000**

**Outside the gates:**

"Naroki!" Turning around Naroki saw Garaa, Temari, and Kankuro walking towards her.

Finally reaching her Garaa was the first to ask, "So....where exactly are we going?"

"Well for your information we're going to the village hidden in the waves. I'm sure there we will be able to learn some new jutsu." Naroki replied to the group.

"Ok then! Lets go!" yelled an exited Kankuro.

"Shhhh! You don't want to be caught do you?" whispered Naroki harshly to Kankuro while Temari hit him over his head. Garaa just snickered at the scene.

"Well let's get a move on."

**A mile away from The Village Hidden in the Waves:**

"I think we should camp out tonight and wait for morning to finish going to the waves." declared Naroki.

"Hey! Since when did we make you the leader?" asked an annoyed Kankuro. Temari not liking the way he spoke to Naroki smacked him again. "OW! What was that for?!" "THAT was for being a rude jerk! And this..." SMACK -OW!- "Is for being loud, you baka!" whispered Temari.

Garaa and Naroki only sweatdropped. "I'm not the leader of this group. I was just suggesting we should all just rest for the night." explained Naroki.

Temari hearing her replied, "What? Oh, but you would make a great leader! Please! Ok. Let's put this to a vote. Who wants Naroki to be our leader?" Every one raised their hand exept Kankuro. Well that was until Temari hit him.

"There. See? You're the leader now." smiled Temari.

Naroki just sweatdropped and so did her two prisoners. "Uh....Ok? I don't really have a say in this do I?"

"Nope." Replied Temari with a grin.

"No." Was Garaa's simple answer.

"I don't think you do and neither do I..." said Kankuro grumply.

Sighing Naroki went and got ready for sleep. "Well lets sleep then."

_"Hai."_ everyone agreed.

**Morning:**

"Naroki! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Naroki sat up startled out of sleep. Looking infront of her, Garaa was there with a worried glance.

"Sorry but there are two nin watching us now. How I know, well since I don't sleep I overheard them talking at night. Also I can feel their chakra from here." Garaa answered her unspoken question.

Carefully litsening to the woods around her she could hear two extra heartbeats to the northeast. "You're right Garaa and by the chakra one of them is releasing I'm guessing that one of them is at least a jounin. Are Temari and Kakuro awake?"

"No their not. I thought it would be best to wake you up first."

"Well go and wake them up while I get ready." ordered Naroki. "Hai." and with that Garaa was out of her tent.

**000**

"Did Garaa tell you about the nin?"

_"Hai."_ both Temari and Kankuro said at the same time.

"Ok, good. Now....you the two ing the bushes! Come out!" Yelled Naroki.

The bushes to their right rustled and out of them came out to ninjas. One was a lot taller than the other, though one seemed to be their age. The tall one had only shinobi pants on with a sword strapped to his back. The weird thing about this guy was that he had no eyebrows! The smaller of the two looked to be a girl with long hair and bangs that covered both sides of her face.

"Well, well, well. Never expected you to find out where I was. Neither did I think kids like you could sense us. Now tell me how you figured out we were here brats." Said the tallest of the two.

Kankuro went to talk but Naroki stopped him and instead Garaa replied, "We would tell you but I am afraid we do not know your names. I am Garaa no Sabaku and these are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro with our leader Naroki Namikaze." he finished pointing at Naroki.

When the tallest heard Naroki's last name he had a shocked look in his eyes. "D-did you say Namikaze? As in Minato Namikaze? Yondaime of Konoha?"

"Yes that's exactly what he said. Minato Namikaze AKA Yondaime Hokage is my father." Replied Naroki in a serious tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. I just didn't know Minato had a daughter....we met once though I wasn't a missing nin at that time. Now let me introduce my self." The man bowed casually and said, "My name is Zabuza and this here is my student and aprentice(?) Haku." He finished pointing at the girl next to him.

_"_Naroki, ask him to teach you guys."

_'Why?'_

"Because he's a jounin and the demon of the mist. He will teach you things that can help you in the future."

_'Um.....ok. But you think he'll say yes?'_

"I'm pretty sure he will don't worry."

_'Ok, here I go.'_

"Zabuza, may I ask you a favor?" Asked Naroki.

Zabuza curious replied, "Usually I would say no but since you are the daughter of a dear old friend of mine I will gladly do anything you wish."

Liking this answer Naroki got right to the point. "I was just wondering, if you could train us four in your water type jutsus and if we could travel with you." she explained while bowing down to show respect.

Zabuza sure wasn't expecting something like this but he replied anyway, "My answer to any other person would be no.....but you're not any other person. I would gladly make you four my students, Naroki Namikaze."

"Arigatou Zabusa-san." said Naroki with exitement.

"Where were you kids heading anyway?" asked Zabuza as he joined the group.

"Well we were heading for the village hidden in the waves." answered Garaa for the group.

All of a sudden Naroki started to laugh and all everyone could do was sweatdrop. "What's wrong with her? asked Zabuza. "Oh she's just having a conversation."

"With who?" asked Haku who's voice wasn't heard until now.

"Why don't I just show you?" asked Naroki. Garaa only looked at her with questioning eyes. "Yes Garaa. It is possible. It takes up a lot of chakra, but as you know I have plenty."she bit her thum and with that Naroki started going through some hand signs and yelled out, "Blood Bushin!"

Two puff of smoke were heard and out of them came two people no one was expecting.

The Yondaime and a chibi Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii why are you still a chibi?" asked Naroki not noticing the entire group of shocked people.

**"Oh because you wouldn't let me turn back. That's why." **replied an annoyed Kyuubi.

"I didn't? I thought I did..."

**"No. No you didn't. You threatened me with making me see THAT again. -shivers-"**

"KAWAII!!" came a loud yell and Kyuubi was in Temari and Haku's arms. **'**_**I can get used to this...'**_

Naroki only twitched at the comment. "You perverted kitsune..."

"Hehe, you have to admit honey. Any guy would love to get hugged by women." the unseen Minato said. This only made Naroki and every other girl in the group twitch. "Pervert..." grumbled Naroki.

"Minato...?" asked Zabuza.

Minato turned to see a really shocked Zabuza, "Yes, Zabuza?"

"How?...I thought you died." asked Zabuza.

"Well Zabuza, me and the shanigami made a deal and now I am trapped inside my daughter so I can help her through her life." answered Minato.

"The Shinigami? Hmm, that's interesting..." exclaimed Zabuza.

"Yes, it is. Now we must get going to the village hidden in the waves.." declared Minato.

_"Hai."_ everyone agreed.

**000**

**Kit: **I hoped you guys liked it. I did this all in one day just for you people out there who like my story. Now I opened a poll for the pairings of this story. If you want to see a pairing that I don't have on the poll please tell me and I will gladly add it. Please vote and review! Ja ne! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… .**

**KIT: I would like to apologize for my EXTREMELY late update. My computer, in which I was writing all of the chaps, broke. Yay. Then, if that wasn't enough, my laptop's charger broke as well. I SWEAR I am not making this up. Finally, when I got my laptop back, I couldn't write anything! School was always there and I didn't think anyone even actually wanted to read my story anymore. However, I got a few new reviews and even private messages. So because of them I have decided to continue. No, I was not thinking of discontinuing my story. I will never do that. I may pause it out of being lazy, but yes, I won't just leave a story to die. Anyway… I do hope you enjoy this chapter and again, I am terribly sorry.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Somewhere in the middle of the forest of the fire country was a hideout. In this hideout was a group of eight, each of them wearing a cloak with a number on the backside. All of their cloaks were black except one, the shortest of the group, whose cloak was a dark red. This red appeared to be black, but if light was shined on the material, it would be obvious that the color was indeed, not black. They were all sitting in oval-sized table. (Think of it as one of those tables used for meetings and such.)

The shortest of the group had the number one stitched to the back in orange and was sitting at one end of the table. The others on the other hand, had the numbers two through nine- skipping the number eight- and were on the sides of the strangely-shaped circle. (You'll see why I skipped number eight.)

Suddenly the member with the number five, in grey, stood up, "Ahem." He paused and looked around to check that every member in the room was paying close attention. Once number one looked up and nodded, he proceeded, "I would like to inform you guys on an important matter that has arisen." Interested in what this member was explaining number one spoke up. "And what is this important information, Zabuza?"

Zabuza looked at number one playfully, "Aw c'mon Naroki. You know I don't like you calling me by only my first name!" Naroki went to reply when a BANG was heard on the other side of the table. **"Quit the chit-chat and tell us what the damn information is!!"** yelled the tallest in the group-his number being nine in blood-red. "I would, if you'd stop yelling!" Zabuza slammed his closed fists onto the table. **"Yelling?! YELLING!! I AM NO-" **

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed number four-color was a sky blue. "I am getting SICK of all this childish behavior!" Number six then stood up and nodded in agreement, "Yes, Temari is right. Both of you stop this. You two are not children, so behave as such." He then proceeded to look at number nine and then sighed. "Kyuubi, aren't you a little too old to act in that manner?" Kyuubi just glared and crossed his arms. **"Too old my ass! You humans know nothing of demon aging. I may be a few thousand years old but I am only around your daughter's lover's age."** Minato, number six, looked at Naroki questionly, "Lover?"

Naroki looked up, "Who? What? Oh yes, Zabuza so this information. Tell us." Minato glared at his daughter for utterly ignoring him. "Hai." Zabuza nodded. "Remember how we were after Gatou?" Naroki nodded. "Well… I sort of found him…" Naroki stood up then, for the first time since the meeting started. "You have? Where? Where is that bastard?" Zabuza gulped and continued. "He is in the Wave Country." Naroki just looked confused. "Why is that such terrible news?"

"This is the part that is bad… or horrible for that matter." Zabuza breathed in and then sighed. Everyone just looks on impatiently. "Gatou has taken over the Wave Country. People are starving and living in poverty. Including that family we met a few years back."

"WHAT?!" Naroki yelled and in her frustration slammed on the table making it split straight down the middle by just the sheer force. Everyone just step away from the furious teenager. "U-um the Wave C-Country has been dictated by Gatou and his followers." All Naroki did was stand there and growl. Number two came towards the aggravated girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Naro-chan, do not get so worked-up. Calm down this will not help in the matter." Looking at the teenage boy to her left she sighed, "Fine Gaara…"

Naroki looked the group with a stern face. "We will leave tomorrow to the Wave Country. Prepare now because we will be leaving before sunrise." With that said, she walked calmly out of the room, Gaara not far behind her.

Number three, Kankuro, look up at Minato. "Hey Minato-sama how come you take orders from your own daughter? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Minato just laughed and walked out of the room. This, of course, made Kankuro irritated. "HEY! Were you listening to me?! I was just asking you a question!"

"Obviously, I just don't feel like answering!" came Minato's amused reply from the hall. Kankuro just growled and crossed his arms in anger. "Stupid undead ex-hokage…"

"**HAHAHAHA! Kid, you're more of an idiot than that vessel of mine!"** Kyuubi started as he walked out of the room followed by Zabuza and his apprentice, Haku. (Can anyone guess what number Haku is??? :D) "WHY YOU- OW! OW!" Kankuro's cussing was interrupted by his older sister, who grabbed hold of his ear and started dragging him away towards their room. "Shut it or I will beat you till you can't even move!" Kankuro painfully and unwillingly had to follow his sister into the room.

**XXX**

**-In Konoha-**

The third Hokage was currently doing some paperwork in his office when a knock on the door of his office was heard. "You may come in." When the door of his office was opened a young lady in her early twenties came in, "Hokage-sama, there is a man here who wishes to speak to you." Nodding towards his assistant, he replied. "Bring him in."

Setting his lovely work aside to finish later, the third looked up to find an elderly man like himself with a bottle of sake in his hand. The third rose a brow, "You wanted to speak with me?" The man nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. "Hai, I have come to request a group of ninja who could take me back to my home country." With this said the man handed the hokage a scroll. Taking the scroll the Hokage read through it. "Hm I see." Setting the scroll down on his desk the Hokage looked up at the man sitting in front of him. "I will have the best of our rookies to accompany you to your home town." The man smiled and stood up thanking the Hokage with a bow. "Arigatou!" he then proceeded to walk out the door.

Sighing the Hokage got back to doing the awaiting paperwork. _'Why do I have to be stuck doing this…? Oh yes, I am the hokage… curse you Minato!'_

**XXX**

**-At the hideout-**

Minato is packing up his supplies to leave. He is about to seal up his kunai when out of nowhere he sneezes and accidentally throws a kunai towards the opening door. "AHHH!" When Minato looks behind him he sees Kankuro on the wall in front of his doorway being hung by the hood of his cloak. "ACK! MINATO GET ME OFF OF HERE!!" Kankuro is now trying to get the kunai above his head unsuccessfully. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Minato bursts out laughing. "PLEASE! OH MY GOD! CAN'T…GET OUT… OF THIS!!"

"What is with all the commotion?" Naroki stomped through the other door of the room that connected her father's room to her own, only to see a choking Kankuro and a laughing Minato. "Tousan? What did you do to him?" Minato, still laughing, replied, "I HAHAHAHA… a-ahem.. hehe did that b-by accident… HAHAHAHA!" When Minato took a look at the suffering Kankuro he could not help but burst out laughing. Naroki just sighed. "Naroki! Help me please!" Kankuro begged as he hung on the wall. "Hm, well how did this all happen?"

"**He walked in on the Hokage. What a little pervert. Yo Kankuro, I didn't know you liked males. Hm, maybe that is why you do not have a partner…" ** Kyuubi made himself known from the corner of the room. Kankuro just stared at Kyuubi like he grew two heads. "What? Look who's talking about 'walking in'!"

Kyuubi chuckled as he disappeared only to reappear in front of Kankuro, who now had a hold of the kunai. **"You know…" **Kyuubi grabbed Kankuro's face and turned it so now Kankuro was looking straight at him. **"I do not mind the sex of my partner… male… female… they're both the same to me…" **with that said Kyuubi got closer to Kankuro as if to kiss him. "W-W-W-WHAT! NO! GET OFF ME!!" Kankuro started to try and get Kyuubi away.

"…" Naroki and her dad just stared.

Right when Kyuubi was an inch away from Kankuro's face, his left hand-which wasn't holding Kankuro's head- moved up to the kunai and pulled it out of the wall making Kankuro fall on his butt. "Ow!" Kankuro was now rubbing his sore bottom. Kyuubi just stared at the boy in front of him, **"You scare too easily and why would I want you? You shouldn't even be considered a male. You wear makeup and that is not an attractive feature for a guy." **Kankuro glared at Kyuubi's bored eyes. "Excuse me?! Look who's talking! At least my hair isn't up to my waist!"

"**I don't see anything wrong with a guy such as myself to have long hair. Do you two see anything wrong with it?" **Kyuubi looked at Naroki and Minato. "Um I don't see anything wrong with it…" Minato answered. Naroki on the other hand just stared at Kyuubi. **"Well?"** By now Kyuubi was becoming impatient. "Kyu-nii you should know I see nothing wrong with a guy having long hair" Naroki turns to look at Kankuro, "and you should take advice from my Kyu-nii. That way you won't end up all alone!"

After saying that, Naroki smiled at the three and walked happily into her room. "Why is she so happy all of a sudden?" Kankuro asked as he stood up. "Eh beats me and don't sneak up on people, it could get you killed." Minato proceeded with packing. **"Plus, you're suppose to be packing as well."**

Kyuubi entered Minato's room and sat down on the bed. "I was when my bragging sister told me to come over here to ask Minato-sama for a sealing scroll. She needs one for her stupid fans…" Crossing his arms, Kankuro also entered the room. Minato looked up at him, "Oh well you should of knocked first. Here," he handed Kankuro the scroll, "before Temari shows up and beheads you."

Kankuro took the scroll and started laughing. "HA! She can't do zip to me!"

"Oh you really think so?"

The three looked to the door to find Temari standing there glaring at her brother with her right hand on her hip. Kankuro starts to sweat, "U-um hi sis! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! I asked you to get me the scroll thirty minutes ago!" Temari practically screamed. She stomped up to her shaking brother and took the scroll from his grasp and then hit him over the head with it. "Thank you very much!" she then walked proudly out of the room. "Ow…" Minato just chuckled.

"**Kankuro do you think your sister would be interested in me?" **Kyuubi asked with eagerness in his voice. Kankuro fumed, "What kind of a question is that!? No she will not!" Kyuubi seemingly ignoring the pest started after Temari. **"Better give it a try hehe…" ** he then walked out followed by a very irritated Kankuro. "Hey! Are you deaf?"

Shaking his head, Minato continued packing for the trip. "Sometimes I think that fur ball has more mood swings than a woman on her cycle…"

**XXX**

It is morning and the group-of-eight is walking to the Wave Country. Naroki is leading the group with Garaa by her side. Minato ans Kyuubi are behind the two; Minato trying to ignore the people around him and Kyuubi smirking. Behind them is Temari and her brother who are arguing about something that happened earlier. Finally, Zabuza and his apprentice, Haku, are just silently in the back of the group observing the surroundings.

Suddenly, Naroki stops making the rest stop with her. "Is there something wrong Naro-chan?" asked Temari. "Hai, I just sense a group of ninja. Seeing as they aren't strong signatures all except for one I am guessing that it is a genin squad." Minato looked up and concentrated. "I sense them as well, but something is bothering me…"

Kyuubi looks at Minato curiously, "And what could possibly be bothering you?" Sighing, Minato answers, "I am positive that the strongest signature is from my only living student. His squad is on a mission from the looks of it… Hm, I never imagined Kakashi with his own team…" saying the last part more to himself, Minato started to keep walking. "Tousan is it smart to keep going on the same path?" Naroki asked her father trying not to sound too worried.

"Yes honey, don't worry." And with that the group continued to walk towards the unsuspecting nin.

**XXX**

"Stupid old man! I should kill him!"

"Baka shut up! –OW-"

"Sakura no hitting team-mates."

"Hn."

"But Kakashi-sensei!!"

"No buts, now seeing as everyone here agreed to continue the mission, let's keep walking." Kakashi, the copy ninja, and his team of three genin were heading towards the Wave Country. His team consisted of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Zuko Hisharo. Sasuke was the last living Uchiha, other than his brother, who was still loyal towards the leaf, Sakura was an obsessed fan girl, and Zuko was a mystery; all that was known about him was that he failed the academy exam five times and was the oldest of the genin.

Their mission was to escort and protect an elderly man who was going back to his country to build a bridge. His name, Tazuna(Please if this isn't his name tell me because I cannot remember T.T) and he was heading towards the Wave Country.

The Wave Country was being dictated by a powerful man named Gatou. This village use to be, not wealthy, but were well-enough to support themselves and their families. Now since Gatou took over their supplies, the country has been living in poverty. People have lost hope and are terrified of the power Gatou has.

This is why he has to build a bridge to the main land. By building this bridge they would be free from Gatou's grasp. Gatou, of course, knows this and is after the man's head. Tazuna went to the leaf for help, being the most powerful village he had hope that they would help him. But his family did not have the amount of money to pay for the correct level of the misson, so he lied to the Hokage and paid him for a C class misson. The next day team seven was assigned this mission. They left the next day towards the Wave Country and were ambushed by chunin-level missing-nins. Luckily they were able to fight them off and now are continuing with the C class mission turned A.

"Kakashi sensei are we close yet?" Sakura's legs were beginning to cramp up. "Yeah! I'm tired!" Zuko yawned. "Hn.." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "We will be there by sundown if we continue our pace." Kakashi answered as he read his Icha Icha Paradise. "We are going to cross the waters that separate our country with the main land. There should be someone waiting for us there." Tazuna spoke as he looked up at the sky. "We should be there in around an hour."

"Good. Good." Kakashi nodded, but stopped and turned around. "And who might you eight be?" everyone else looked behind them to find eight hooded figures; all staring directly at the five of them.

**XXX**

Naroki and the rest were walking towards the directing of the other group. Finally catching up to them they stopped and looked at the odd group. There was a young man around his mid twenties reading a perverted novel, a pink-haired girl who was staring at a raven-haired boy that did not show a hint of emotions, a red head who was seemingly angry and finally an elderly man who had a bottle of sake in his hands.

Suddenly the perverted grey head turned around, "And who might you eight be?"

**XXX**

Minato stared at his student, Kakashi. "My, my, my, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi glared at Minato, "Yes. Now state your business with us." Naroki leaned forward, "Now, now Kaka-chan! There is no need for an attitude."

Recognizing the voice Kakashi dropped the book "Na-naroki…?" Minato crossed his arms, "You remember someone you barely knew but not your teacher? I am offended!"

Kakashi tilted his head in confusion, "Teacher? My teacher is long dead." Chuckling Minato looked at Naroki, "Can we?" Nodding Naroki took off the hood of the cloak. Everyone followed; Minato being the only one that did not take his off.

"Zabuza? Suna's kids? What is this? Naroki? How?" Kakashi did not know how to react. Sakura on the other hand just glared at Naroki,_ 'You better not try anything on my Sasuke-kun!' _

Kakashi's eyes then turn towards Minato. "You aren't going to take yours off?" Chuckling Minato replied, "I would but it might just give you a heart attack."

Not understanding the reason for what he said, Kakashi insisted, "I am sure it will not shock me anymore than I already am."

Laughing , Minato reached up slowly to grab hold of the hood. "You sure?" With Kakashi's nod he pulled it down and showed his face. The face of the Forth Hokage; Minato Namikaze.

Kakashi's eyes widen. "S-sensei…?"

**XXX**

**END**

**KIT: so yes this is where the chapter ends! :D I really do hope you like this chapter. I will start on my next one as soon as I get five reviews or more! SO REVIEW!! :D OR NO CHAPTERS!! I want to thank you all and apologize again. Remember, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!! If you would like to see anything specific happen just tell me and I will consider it!! :D okay so that is it! JA!**


End file.
